


First Times the charm?

by Awesome_Reading_Bitch



Series: ffxv dabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is being a great guy, M/M, Prompto's First Time, Pure Smut, Smut, but cant say no to Prompto, okay some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Reading_Bitch/pseuds/Awesome_Reading_Bitch
Summary: squeal to https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612608Prompto's first time and Cor treats him very well cause who wouldn't (okay Ardyn but hush thats a whole different fanfic)sorry for any mistakes





	First Times the charm?

The two had been dating for a year now and Prompto honestly couldn't be more happy.

Cor was beyond kind to him, papering him whenever they went out and always made sure Prompto was happy. 

It was coming up on their anniversary and Prompto had something special in mind that they hadn't gotten to. 

That probably was because Prompto was a virgin and Cor insisted they take it slow much to Prompto's dismay. Prompto liked things to move fast but understood Cor's wishes. Their age gap was a bit wide for some peoples likes. Apparently Cor had gotten a few threatening phone calls that he tried to hide from Prompto but of course Ignis told Noctis everything and Noctis told Prompto everything and so Prompto found out. 

Prompto had proceeded to charge into Cor's office, crying and hardly able to breath saying he was breaking up with him. He just couldn't let Cor go through this.

Once Cor finally calmed him down and got to explain to him why he was suddenly doing this he made sure Prompto knew that the calls didn't bother him at all but if breaking up was what Prompto really wanted...

Of course it wasn't and so their relationship continued. 

Prompto was beyond excited for night to come, he had everything planned, had bought the proper thing needed to make sure Cor would even say yes and now he just had to wait one more hour till Cor got off work. 

Prompto first took to playing on his phone, then he paced his room, then staring at the clock. Nothing was making time go faster.

Prompto let out a frustrated groan but jumped then his door opened.

"Cor!" he jumped up, running to him and pulled him into a hug, his face just at Cor's chest. 

Cor smiled softly down at him and ruffled his crazy blond hair.

"They let me off early when I explained the occasion" 

Prompto peeled away from him and nodded, rocking on his heels and worrying on his bottom lip in the way he always did when he wanted to say something. 

Cor shut the door behind him and crossed his rather toned arms that diffidently made Prompto swoon. 

"Okay what is it?" 

Prompto flushed bright red and glanced away "well i was wondering if- shit" he sighed, better at doing than saying and tugged Cor down to him and kissed him.

Cor wasn't exactly sure what Prompto wanted but he welcomed the kiss, opening his mouth to Prompto's.

With no effort he picked up Prompto and carried him to the bed, sat and then rested Prompto in his lap, gently stroking a hand down his back. 

Prompto shivered against his warm touch, his whole body buzzing with excitement. 

He pushed down his rising anxieties and rolled his hips forward.

Cor paused in the kissed he was giving Prompto's neck and raised a single eyebrow at him.

Prompto somehow blushed a deep shade of red, unable to form into words what he wanted. 

"Is this your first time?"

Prompto nodded, unable to meet Cor's steady gaze. 

Cor sighed softly "are you sure?" he couldn't say no to Prompto's want, especially when it was on their anniversary. 

Prompto finally meet his eyes and nodded "yeh" he smiled.

Cor nodded and gently laid Prompto on his back on the bed, brushing a hand through his hair, keeping it out of Prompto's face.

"Okay but we go slow and you better tell me to stop if it hurts"

Prompto's smile grew and Cor's heart melted. 

Cor gently tugged Prompto's shirt up and off.

He was rather proud that Prompto let him to do so, it had taken a while before Prompto let him see the silvery scars from losing weight quickly that marked his hips and thighs. 

Cor loved the scars deeply and made sure to worship them properly in kisses. 

Cor then took off his own shirt. He could feel Prompto's eyes trailing down his chest and he made sure to flex just slightly to get a small gasp from Prompto. 

He chuckled softly and tossed their shirts aside and slowly kissed up Prompto's stomach to his chest, finding one nipple and gently tugging on a bud before continuing his movement up Prompto, finally getting back to his face and kissing him deeply. 

Prompto whimpered against the kiss, arching against Cor, needing more. 

Cor pressed a knee between Prompto’s legs, feeling his hardening dick there and chuckled again at the soft gasp that escaped Prompto. 

“You got lube?” Cor mumbled, his voice somehow lower than usual and made Prompto shiver under him.

“Yeh” Prompto tugged a small bottle out of his pants pocket and gave a wolfish grin at Cor’s raised eyebrow. 

Cor took the bottle and placed it to the side for later. 

He then worked on Prompto’s pants then paused before taking them off, meeting Prompto’s stunning blue eyes. 

“Are you sure Prompto?”

Prompto nodded and Cor pressed his lips together in a thin line “real answer”

“Yes Cor, fuck please”

Cor hummed low and pulled Prompto’s pants off. 

Prompto shivered at the sudden cold air and rough his sudden need to cover himself. Cor had already seen every part of him, he knew about his scar and the small stomach Prompto sword was there but Cor kept telling him wasn’t. He didn’t have to worry around Cor. 

Cor worked pulled off his own pants, leaving both of their boxers on. 

Cor gently rubbing the obvious bulge of Prompto’s dick, making him wither under him. 

Slowly, Cor took off Prompto’s chocobo patterned boxers, letting his hard dick spring free. 

He brushed a finger down the underside of Prompto’s dick, making Prompto buck against his hand, whimpering softly.

“Please” Prompto gasped

“Slowly” Cor mumbled, focused on pleasing Prompto.

They had given each other handjobs and blowjobs before then so Cor knew what Prompto liked, steady but firm, rough but full of praises. 

Cor took the lube and covered a few fingers in the stuff, glad Prompto had bought one that didn’t smell. 

He meet Prompto’s lust filled gaze as he slid a hand under him, pressing a finger against his entrance. 

“You’re going to have to relax for me sunshine” Cor mumbled, using a nickname he used only when they were alone.

Prompto nodded, taking deep breath and forcing himself to relax.

Cor pushed a finger in. 

Prompto gasped, his back arching off the bed.

It was weird, really weird. He had fingered himself before of course but this was different. Cor’s fingers were much bigger than his own and the angle was different and it felt great. 

Prompto rolled his hips down, needing and craving more but a steady hand on his hip kept him still. 

Cor slowly pushed the finger deeper then pulled out then pushed it back in, slowly fucking Prompto with one finger before gently pushing in another. 

He watched Prompto’s face but all he saw was pleasure so he slowly spread his fingers, making the soft sounds Prompto had been making grow louder. 

Cor smiled “beautiful boy” he hummed softly, knowing Prompto had a bit of a praise kink. 

Prompto flushed and whimpered, unable to say much of anything. 

Cor kept fucking him slowly, stretching him with two fingers then he added another finger. 

Prompto winced slightly at this and Cor paused, waiting for the slight change turn back into pleasure before he continued to slowly stretch Prompto. 

Once Cor thought Prompto properly prepared he pulled his fingers out gently and took off his own plain black boxers. 

Taking the lube again and poured a proper amount on his hand and gently slathered it on his aching dick. 

He shifted closer to Prompto, poking a hip “turn over” 

Prompto did as he was told, turning over onto his stomach. 

“Ready?”

“Yes, by the Six please Cor” 

Cor lined up and slowly pushed himself in. 

Prompto gasped loudly, eyes tightly closed and body shaking slightly. Dick was definitely different than fingers, Cor was big and being filled was really great Prompto decided. 

Cor kept slowly pushing in slowly, taking his time though all he wanted was to slam into Prompto and make him moan and come. 

Finally he was all the way in and paused, breathing a bit heavy. 

“Please” Prompto gasped out

Cor smiled “please what sunshine?”

Prompto whimpered, rolling back against Cor “please fuck me” he whined.

Cor slowly pulled out, still being careful and then pushed back in, slowly quickening his pace. 

Finally Cor felt that he wouldn’t hurt Prompto and leaned forward, pressing his chest against Prompto’s back, wrapped his arms under and around Prompto’s chest, pulling him close and then started to fucking him hard into the bed. 

Prompto moaned, his toes curling and voice rising. 

Cor grunted next to his ear as he slammed into Prompto’s small body, gripping him tight against him, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Prompto. 

Prompto was already close, he had always been one to come fast and this was too much, being held and fucked by Cor and the brush of fabric against his dick, it was all too much. 

Within a couple of minutes Prompto came with a cry, mumbling Cor’s name. 

Cor gritted his teeth, quickening his pace and finally came deep inside Prompto, going still once the rush of pleasure washed away and he was left in the afterglow of sex. 

“You okay kid?” 

Prompto nodded “better than okay, that felt amazing” 

Cor laughed gently and slowly pulled out, gently turning Prompto over so he could see his face and kissed him slowly. 

Prompto hummed against the kiss, still feeling weak and out of it but sure, by the Six he was sure of the next three words out of his mouth.

“I love you”


End file.
